User blog:Usermysteryunknown/Badman a native american legend in modern days
In the native ameican culture our whole belief is around spirits and how they are everywhere and that too achieve good spirits you must do good kind of like karma but in a spiritual way but there are bad spirits and as i am writing this they know and i will choose humbly too let them know it is too teach a stranger something new. there is one particular spirit known as MI-GAP-I-DUSI(pronounced mee gap eeh duusee) or in english loosely called the badman, a spirit with the ability too take human form and trick bad people into coming with him heres my story....... I am young and the outside is just the right temperature after watching a full today session of the newest thing and possibly besy show a kid has seen(HOLES) me and my brothers decide too go digging us a hole what fun it was as it did last 6 hours of us just digging a huge ass hole in the backyard, i realise we did not have any water so i run in not long after my brothers do as well and looking scared I ask whats wrong and there reply is like out of a horror movie. they say a man in a trench coat and black cowboy hat was running in the field and he stopped and look at us we blinked and we was gone I too got scared wondering if it was a weirdo who might hurt us..... WINTER TIME I have forgotten what my brothers have said about there encounter with this strange man who dissappeared and I am ready too goto bed, but I am more fooling around when not supposed too opposed too the fact my mom has extreme bi-polar issues seeing me fool around she gets mad and blacks out on me saying do I want to sleep outside saying no still wasnt an option as I realize while she throws me into the cold weather thinking I tell her I will behave she might let me in. With nothing on but my long johns I start screaming too let me and and she still doesnt, now im crying begging her cause im freezing.....an hour passes im cold crying and I notice a strange thing......a man is coming up from my grandmas road too where i was exactly and how my brothers described him a long dark trench coat and a cowboy hat tilted over his face so you cant see it only his eyes.....he is coming my way and i am not literally tring too bust open the door with no luck i am now tell my mom that a man is coming towards me and i am screaming for help as soon as he is close too the stairs she opens the door and lets me in AFTER AN HOUR AND A HALF IN THE COLD....... REVELATION by now i am aware of this ghostly type of character around our house he is threating and i still think of him today it chills me wondering if this man has followed me all my life i think this why......at my house around 2010 i was living in my reservation brocket alberta and i hate being alone there cause its creepy i sleep downstairs in the basement no lights(before my nightmare) so i am in my room gaming it up and i get tired and want to fall asleep so i try and there is this feeling i had too wake up and go upstairs so i do and my friend who is older than me arrives with no one i was home alone at the time and i was wondering why he was there so i ask him and he replies he was drunk and had no place to stay so i said he could pass out there since no one would be around till the next day, so he is up watching tv and out of nowhere he is talking to someone i cant hear well but i hear them just barely he is saying too my friend he has beer and will give him some i noticed no car lights appeared because they always shined in my room through a window seeing it as strange i investigate and the man my friend too steps out fast and i ask him who he was talking too and he said some guy offered him beers and was going to share them.....i was suspicious thinking abstract like maybe the badman will target people i know,,,,sure enoug when i go back downstairs the mysterious man arrives and like he knows im down stairs says if i wanted to come upstairs and i am scared thinking how would he know im down here....as if he heard my thoughts he replies in an eery voice that he knows everything...i start praying and the guy starts laughing and tells my frined he has too go but will see him around...... THESIS the idea that the badman is just a spirit and wont hurt is something no native would believe he hurts not only you but your mind and soul so he can lure you away from a reality or hope so your trapped in a state of torture and misbelief your mind will tink different if you are under his influence it is only in death will you be his forever. a diagnostic on what the badman too people who dont understand my story is he is basically the devil and only through the power of god will he be repelled out of your life yet no matter how much times he will trick you, youve always got the strength of god and his protection is through prayer and repsect Category:Blog posts